I'm Right Here!
by pottermommy1118
Summary: A random James and Lily one shot. Written for a one day one shot story challenge. What happens when James forgets to be arrogant and Lily forgets that she just might not hate him.


_**Posted for a forum one day one shot challenge.**_

_**Love you bunches!**_

**I'm Right Here!**

James was sitting at the side of the lake, leaning against the beach tree staring off into nothing.

"Oi James….EARTH TO JAMES!" Remus' voice said, as he snapped his fingers in front of his face.

James shook his head and looked at his longtime friend and roommate. "I…Huh?"

"The properties of the potion! We're supposed to be studying for OWLS!" Remus reminded him with an air of impatience.

"Oh! Uhm….what was the potion again?" James asked, scratching his head.

Sirius' laughter burst through the conversation. "Moonbeam, you can't expect him to remember what we're talking about when Evan's just went on a date with another guy two weeks ago, he's still in a fog." He pointed out.

"Well….to be fair, she's never went on a date with James." Peter said a bit quietly.

"THAT is NOT the point." James said, frowning.

"Nor is it nice to draw attention to." Sirius laughed. "You're hurting his confidence Wormy."

"James has enough confidence that if any of it is injured he should survive." Remus said with a cheeky grin.

"You know, I'm sitting RIGHT HERE." James said, holding his hands up.

Peter nodded. "Honestly if we hurt his confidence it might help him with Lily." He pointed out, not acknowledging James at all.

"She does seem to think he's a bit arrogant." Remus mused.

"I like him like he is. His arrogance is endearing. If I was a chick, I'd bang him." Sirius said casually, leaning back on his elbows.

"Thank you for that Pads…but again…I'm RIGHT HERE!" James said, exasperated.

"You would sleep with anything though…that's not a compliment." Remus teased Sirius.

Sirius scowled. "I wouldn't sleep with your furry arse."

"Actually I think your arse is more furry than his." Peter said, thinking about them in werewolf and animaagus form.

"I did NOT need to hear that." Came a feminine voice from behind them.

All four boys looked up at the voice, wide eyed, realizing what she heard, but what she thought she heard. Remus and Sirius both went blood red and James rolled to the side, laughing so hard tears were pooled in his eyes. Peter turned if possible redder than the other two and hid his face behind his hands.

"I'm not going ask why you're talking about that." Lily said, wrinkling up her nose. "Potter….stop rolling around…I need you." She said.

James' eyes sparkled. "I have been waiting forever to hear you say those words." He said with a cocky grin as he recovered.

Sirius smirked and patted James' on the back. "Who knew it would happen one day mate?"

Remus shook his head. "She didn't mean it like that."

Peter didn't say anything as he never talked in front of girls.

Lily pulled a very dramatic face. "I could have waited forever without saying them."

"I AM RGHT HERE!" James declared again.

All three of the boys laughed loudly and Lily motioned to him. "Well come be right here, I don't have all day, I need you to come to the library." She said, well, more like demanded.

James jumped up and walked to her side, "I'll see you gits later." He said, waving over his shoulder and following Lily inside, curious as to why she needed him.

As they walked James fell into step comfortably beside her, knowing he probably should say something, but not knowing what to say so he just walked with her.

Lily looked at him curiously. "You're awfully quiet." She commented after they were about halfway there.

James raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression you preffered it when I didn't speak Evans." He said with a crooked smile.

Lily rolled her emerald eyes. "You were right….I'm just surprised that there was room in that overinflated head of yours to remember that fact." She said, lightly, none of her normal venom in it at all, mainly because for once he wasn't being annoying.

James shook his head at her. "I'm pretty sure my friends were attempting to deflate it earlier…they seem to have joined your side." He grumbled.

Lily smiled in spite of herself. "Good, someone needs to help my cause, you can be insufferable you know." She said with a small laugh.

"Again…I am right here!" James said, holding his hands up and looking around himself. "Am I like…invisible today…or are people just being unnecessarily mean to me? What did I ever do to you?" he asked, only half seriously.

Lily laughed at him, something that made his eyes widen and confused him greatly, but brought a wide smile to his face.

"Oh we can see you….some things you just need to hear sometimes." She said teasingly.

They generally argued but her tone was so unmistakably playful that he couldn't help but be thrown off by it, making his normal arrogance wane as they walked. "Oh believe me, I hear it all the time. I hear everything you say." He admitted, though she may have thought he was kidding.

Lily looked at him and grinned. "Sure you do. For about two seconds until you come up with something to say right back. Sometimes I think with that witty mouth you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Yeah…well sometimes with those pretty lips and hot little hips I think your sassy self might would have been a stellar Slytherin." He admitted, nudging her so she knew he was playing.

Lily blushed at the lips and hips comment but found herself laughing before she could fuss. She grabbed his arm to steady herself just as they arrived at the library. She looked up at him with pink cheeks. "I need you to help Marleen and I with transfiguration, McGonagall told me it had to be you, you're the only one to master the spell." She told him.

James nodded easily and smiled at her. "Are you actually asking for my help? I might die of shock." He teased.

Lily laughed. "Well could you wait and do it after my essay is done….I'd really like an O on it." She quipped, opening the door as he laughed loudly. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Where is this James all the time?" she asked him curiously.

James wore a look of bewildered confusion as he looked at her, she had used his name. "What do you mean?"

"This James…he's funny…and smart mouthed…but not an ass…where is he all the time?" she asked before walking into the library without waiting for an answer.

James stared at the closing door for several minutes, his eyes a bit sad as he sighed. "I'm right here Lily….I'm still right here."


End file.
